


Добро пожаловать в клуб

by KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Куроо никогда не верил в метки.





	Добро пожаловать в клуб

В вечерних сумерках территория школы выглядит спящим гигантом. Куроо прогуливается вверх по холму, чтобы набрать воды из фонтанчика. Очень тянет прилечь прямо на траву, растянуться, впитывая кожей прохладу, которой днем не сыскать. Но время уже позднее, а третий спортзал полон неугомонных мальчишек, которых пора бы разогнать по постелям. Хотя и не все они такие уж неугомонные; Куроо фыркает, еще на подходе к залу заметив, как сонно Цукишима пялится на сетку.

— О, вот ты где, — Бокуто высовывается сбоку, едва Куроо переступает порог. — М-м, водичка.

Выхватив бутылку, он присасывается к ней, и вместе с тем, как стремительно исчезает вода, вспыхивает раздражение.

— Лапы твои загребущие, — ворчит Куроо, отбирая бутылку. Немного плещет через край, попадая Бокуто на грудь.

— Ну блин, — Бокуто хмуро оглядывает себя, облизывая влажные губы.

— Так тебе и надо.

Хината со Львом о чем-то бурно спорят, и то, как они норовят вынырнуть из одежды, заставляет Куроо зависнуть на мгновение, прислушиваясь.

— По-моему это часть типа птички, ну такой, — Хината пытается изобразить что-то на пальцах, подбирая слова, — как бы взлетающей!

— Это какая-то клякса, — смеется Лев.

— Да ничего не клякса! — Хината снова задирает футболку и поворачивается ко Льву спиной, тыча пальцем себе в поясницу. — Ну, смотри, там что-то вроде крыла и лапки, а на второй половине должно быть все остальное.

— Да не похоже, — машет рукой Лев. — Вот, гляди, — он берется за шорты и уже почти дергает их вниз.

— Ну-ка стоп, — Куроо подходит ближе, — что происходит?

— Куроо-сан! — Хината кидается к нему, как к спасителю. — Скажите: похоже на птичку, правда ведь!

Теперь Хината сует свою голую спину под нос ему. Мазнув взглядом по черному пятну метки, Куроо закатывает глаза.

— Да ни на что она не похожа, это просто абстракция. 

— Взгляните! — требует Хината, и Куроо сдается.

Приглядевшись, Куроо и вправду замечает, что торчащая вверх часть напоминает крыло. Но с тем же успехом в конечном счете это может оказаться что-то типа флажка, или лепестка, или любой другой хрени.

— Забей, — качает головой Куроо.

— Я же говорил, — фыркает Лев, снова хватаясь за шорты, — а вот у меня точно...

— Я угадаю с одного раза, что там у тебя под шортами, — Бокуто гулко смеется, подбрасывая мяч над головой.

— Да ладно, — Лев недоверчиво хмурится.

— Серьезно, — поймав мяч, Бокуто прижимает его локтем к боку, и выглядит очень торжественно. Где-то рядом вздыхает Акааши.

— Снимем сетку? — глухо предлагает Цукишима.

— Давай.

— Ну так и что же? — сложив руки на груди, спрашивает Лев.

— То же, что и у всех тут присутствующих.

Куроо фыркает, заходясь беззвучным смехом — активная мозговая деятельность делает выражения лица Льва непередаваемым.

— Ну, Бокуто-сан! — разочарованно вскрикивает он, когда до него, наконец, доходит. Бокуто пожимает плечами.

— Нечего тут штаны снимать, мячи пособирай лучше, — велит Куроо на правах семпая.

— А свою не покажете? — невинно спрашивает Хината, приводя одежду в порядок. Против воли Куроо переглядывается с Бокуто, тот ухмыляется уголком губ.

— Да там фигня, — рассеянно машет рукой Куроо. — Просто ерунда, ничего интересного?

— Правда? — Хината выглядит разочарованным. — Я думал, самая фигня у Цукишимы.

— Хината, заткнись, — тут же отзывается Цукишима, сосредоточенно снимающий сетку со стойки.

— Так, ты сгоняй за шваброй, а ты, Бокуто, — Куроо тычет в него пальцем и зависает на секунду, пытаясь придумать какое-нибудь достаточно фиговое занятие, чтобы Бокуто не выглядел таким довольным жизнью. — Пригони корзину для мячей, скидаем по-быстрому.

— Раскомандовался! — ворчит Бокуто, но все-таки идет.

Куроо фыркает ему в спину, и осматривается вокруг. Цукишима все еще возится, выглядя так, будто уснул стоя и с вытянутыми над головой руками.

— Вымотался? — участливо спрашивает Куроо. — Дай-ка, — вдруг под ногу подкатывается мяч и Куроо чудом не падает плашмя.

— Простите! — вскрикивает Хината с другого конца зала.

— Господи, — Куроо оценивающе смотрит на него, нагрузившего на себя столько мячей, что те едва не валятся на пол.

— Лови! — кричит Лев, подбрасывая в его сторону еще один. Хината машинально вскидывает руки и мячи все-таки рассыпаются градом в разные стороны. Хината стонет, хватаясь руками за голову, Лев ржет.

— Неплохо! — кричит Бокуто, пытаясь кататься на тележке с мячами.

— Вот придурки, — беззлобно усмехается Куроо, наклоняясь за откатившимся к ногам Цукишимы мячом, а потом поднимает взгляд да так и застывает, практически уткнувшись носом ему в живот.

Над поясом шорт белеет полоска светлой кожи, совсем тонкая, а слева над бедренной косточкой полыхает чернотой метка. Край футболки танцует, то закрывая ее совсем, то снова приподнимаясь. Куроо борется с сиюминутным желанием вздернуть его вверх, чтобы рассмотреть как следует.

— Куроо-сан? — зовет Цукишима озадаченным голосом.

— Вам плохо? — интересуется подошедший поближе Хината.

Куроо усилием воли заставляет себя разогнуться, а потом вцепляется взглядом в лицо Цукишимы, будто так можно потребовать с него ответ.

— Голова закружилась, — Куроо машет рукой. — Как насчет закончить по-быстрому и поискать еды?

— Тема, — согласно отзывается Бокуто.

— Еда-а, — мечтательно тянет Хината.

Цукишима никак не реагирует, но именно на него Куроо бросает взгляды исподтишка. 

Когда с уборкой покончено, Куроо запирает зал, выпроводив всех на улицу.

— Бокуто, сгоняем до комбини? — предлагает он.

— Неохота, — Бокуто широко зевает, прикрывая рот кулаком.

— Я могу! — вызывается Хината.

— Мелочь с территории школы ни ногой, — качает головой Куроо, — ждите здесь или внутри, как хотите. А ты давай, давай. 

Куроо хватает Бокуто за локоть и тащит в сторону выходя с территории.

— Да не хочу, я не, — мямлит Бокуто, разве что пятками в землю не упираясь. Скрывшись за поворотом, Куроо оглядывается, нет ли кого, и толкает его к стене.

— Покажи-ка метку, — Куроо достает из кармана телефон, присаживается на корточки, и, задрав удивленному Бокуто футболку, рассматривает черное пятно, подсвечивая телефоном — почти в том же месте, что и у Цукишимы. 

У Бокуто метка — бесформенное пятно, просто хрень. Полукруг сверху с геометрически обкусанным низом. Она выглядит как явная часть чего-то, но вот беда: с метками никогда не угадаешь наверняка, что там на самом деле.

— Это как-то странно, — замечает Бокуто. — Ты чего?

— Представь! — Куроо тычет ему в живот пальцем. — Что вот тут, — он обводит нижний край, похожий на контур небоскребов на фоне ночного неба, — тут такой кусочек, — он чертит ногтем воображаемую деталь, — как фигулина из лего или тетриса.

— И что? — голос Бокуто звучит озадаченно. Он обеими руками держит край футболки, опираясь спиной о стену и вытягивая шею, чтобы разглядеть, что там Куроо чертит на нем. — Все равно фигня получается, чувак.

— А вот и нет, — Куроо пружинисто поднимается на ноги, и, задрав собственную майку, тычет в собственную метку — почти зеркальное отражение той, что у Бокуто. — Вот, смотри: вот тут эта фигулина из тетриса, а сверху — твоя часть. Ну?

Бокуто касается указательным пальцем кожи, обводит край метки и выше, будто мысленно дорисовывая картинку.

— Выходит… круг?

— Круг, — кивает головой Куроо. Его потряхивает от волнения.

— Метка из трех частей? — с сомнением тянет Бокуто, встречаясь с ним взглядами. Куроо пожимает плечами с деланным безразличием.

— Ну это же не невозможно.

Бокуто задумчиво кусает нижнюю губу. На лице отражается борьба недоверия с логикой.

Схожесть собственных меток они заметили два года назад, когда впервые вместе с командами оказались в тренировочном лагере в Сайтаме. Какое-то время казалось: круто! Вот и они, соулмейты с одинаковой меткой! Но сколько бы они не перечерчивали эти полукружия с неровными краями, так и эдак пытаясь присоединить друг к другу, ничего путного не выходило. Бокуто был расстроен сильнее Куроо, сказал: а ведь все могло бы быть круто. Тогда Куроо, поддавшись порыву, ответил: это ведь не истина в последней инстанции, а типа рекомендация, значит, мы можем быть с теми с кем захотим. А невысказанное «давай попробуем» осталось между ними в воздухе.

Но теперь все снова встает с ног на голову. Слишком неожиданно, стремительно и невероятно. Метка из трех частей — кто бы мог подумать?

— Ну, звучит, конечно, здорово, но что с того? — зябко поводя плечами, спрашивает Бокуто, вытряхивая его из размышлений.

— А то, — вздыхает Куроо. — Я его видел. Этот недостающий кусочек.

Бокуто молчит особым «ты серьезно» образом.

— Цукишима, — без дальнейших интриг выпаливает Куроо.

— Куроо, — недоверчиво хмурится Бокуто.

— Серьезно! Я видел вот только что. У него майка задралась — и я все увидел!

Бокуто явно сомневается.

— Я думаю, тебе показалось, — со вздохом говорит он. Делает несколько шагов до приютившегося в углу автомата с напитками, и, не выбирая, сует в него монетки, тыча на все подряд кнопки. — Цукишима классный, — клубничное молоко, — и про метку ты складно все разложил, — газировка со вкусом алоэ, — но, скорее всего, тебе просто показалось, — черный кофе, — знаешь, так бывает, когда принимаешь желаемое за действительное.

— Какое еще желаемое? — проводя рукой по шее, ворчит Куроо.

— Ну, говорю же: он довольно классный. И симпатичный? Думаю, он тебе просто нравится, вот и все, — Бокуто нарочито сосредоточенно рассматривает этикетки, выбирая, что попить, а потом рассовывает все это добро по карманам, ни одну банку так и не открыв.

— А ты тогда зачем?

— Ну, я-то тебе тоже нравлюсь, — фыркает Бокуто, пожав плечами.

Куроо закатывает глаза, даром что Бокуто этого не видит. Между ними излишней близости или чего-то, намекающего на нереализованную симпатию. Просто зависать вместе — здорово, здорово настолько, насколько вообще может быть классно проводить время со своим не-соулмейтом. Разбившаяся в прах теория о совместимости их меток особой боли не принесла ни одному из них, разве что ту самую мысль «могло бы быть хорошо». Мысль, напоминающую ускользающий на ветру запах, мимолетное видение или тающие под солнцем обрывки снов. 

И в одночасье все меняется: Куроо просто представляет, что это действительно возможно, с ним, Бокуто и Цукишимой. Мысль маячит огромным диском, заслоняющим солнечный свет, она затмевает собой все другие, заставляя сердце сбиваться с ровного ритма и горло сжиматься спазмом. Могло бы, — стучит молоточек в сознании, — это могло бы быть правдой.

— Давай возвращаться, — нехотя предлагает Куроо. — Все равно кошелек в раздевалке. 

— Ну, у меня тут есть еще, — Бокуто шарит в карманах, потом встряхивает мелочь на ладони, — еще сколько-то.

От его спокойной теплой улыбки становится немного легче. Куроо не знает, представил ли он себе все то же самое, сожалеет ли об этом в глубине души? Уверен Куроо в одном: хорошо, что Бокуто сейчас рядом. Легонько толкнув его плечо, он бредет в сторону корпуса.

— Так и что, — невзначай спрашивает Бокуто, — Цукки тебе и вправду нравится?

— Не неси чепухи, — Куроо дергает плечом.

— Почему? По-моему он прикольный. Забавный такой, и играть может неплохо, — Бокуто равняется с ним, задевая плечом. — Ну и… красивый?

— Ты как будто спрашиваешь. Ты сам не видишь, что — да?

— Я-то вижу, но мало ли, что ты думаешь, — Бокуто широко улыбается. — Знаешь, я подумал, что мы могли бы взять его в клуб.

— Какой еще клуб?

— Ну как! — Бокуто искренне возмущается. — Клуб «несложившихся меток». Или нет: «нереализованных надежд».

— Клуб «не-соулмейтов», — предлагает Куроо.

— Вот, точно! Так что?

— Ну… — начинает Куроо, и осекается. Они успевают дойти до третьего спортзала и в сете уличных фонарей Куроо различает одинокую фигуру на ступенях. Он бьет Бокуто локтем в бок, но попадает по руке. — Глянь.

Цукишима сидит, поджав ноги к груди. Они у него такие длинные, что сидя на низких ступенях можно удобно устроиться щекой на собственных коленях. Так он и сидит, глядя на дорожку, так и замечает их, а потом, встрепенувшись, выпрямляется, поправляет очки.

— Чего это мы тут торчим, да еще и в одиночестве? — Куроо старается, чтобы голос звучал как обычно.

— А где пакеты из комбини? — спрашивает Цукишима, оглядывая их, когда он и Бокуто подходят почти вплотную.

— Проголодался? На, вот, — Бокуто извлекает из кармана молоко и протягивает Цукишиме. Тот озадаченно смотрит на упаковку, но принимает.

— Спасибо, — кивает он.

— Все, давайте, — Куроо машет рукой в сторону здания, но Цукишима отчего-то не двигается. Так и сидит, сжимая упаковку в руках. — Цукки?

— Я… хотел с вами поговорить, — решительно начинает Цукишима, вздернув подбородок. Бокуто переглядывается с Куроо. По спине пробегает холодок.

— И о чем же? — Куроо облизывает пересохшие губы, переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Наедине, — добавляет Цукишима, глядя в сторону.

Бокуто недовольно хмурится. Куроо не знает, что и ответить. 

— Ты не против?.. — начинает он, глядя на Бокуто. Тот перебивает.

— Хотя в этом и нет необходимости, — передумывает Цукишима, а потом, будто собравшись с мыслями, выпаливает: — Куроо-сан, я прошу объяснить ваше странное поведение недавно. Вы увидели мою метку, и? — Цукишима сглатывает, взволнованно глядя на него. — Я должен думать, что вы на всех так реагируете?

— Это не совсем то, что ты подумал, — медленно отвечает Куроо, не зная, как выкрутиться так, чтобы не оставить ощущения двусмысленности. — Да я и не разглядел-то толком.

— Слушай, Цукки, а покажи метку, — вдруг просит Бокуто. Цукишима вскидывается, округленные от удивления глаза скрываются за бликующими стеклами очков.

— Зачем это?

— Очень надо. Ну пожалуйста. А мы тебе свои покажем.

— Кто сказал, что мне интересно? — с сомнением тянет Цукишима.

— А по-моему интересно, — замечает Куроо. 

— Потом будем интересно. Или нет, — Бокуто пожимает плечами, — как знать?

Цукишима недовольно щурится, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое, вертит молок в руках. Потом тяжело вздыхает, поднимаясь на ноги, и, кажется, что сейчас просто развернется и уйдет. Но вместо этого он выпрямляется и, безразлично глядя Куроо в глаза, приподнимает край футболки. 

— Пожалуйста.

Куроо импульсивно присаживает на корточки, впиваясь взглядом в черное пятно.

— Встань так, — Бокуто разворачивает Цукишиму, а сам скользит на его место, утягивая Куроо за собой. Присев на ступеньку, они секунду толкаются плечами, а потом Бокуто включает фонарик на телефоне и возня прекращается сама собой.

И Куроо понимает, что ему действительно не показалось.

— Ох-ре-неть, — по слогам рубит Бокуто. — Ты видишь это? Вот прямо здесь, — он взволнованно повышает голос, тыча пальцем в метку, напоминающую змейку из старой игры, или ворох блоков тетриса, или еще непонятно что. Сложные выемки и углубления, без всякого сомнения стыкуются с их собственными частями.

По рукам Куроо бегут мурашки. Он охватывает себя за плечи, растирая, мимолетно встречается взглядом с Цукишимой: он выглядит напуганным. Решил, наверное, что кто-то из них?.. 

— Объяснитесь, наконец, — строго просит он, натягивая футболку почти до середины бедра и резко опуская. 

Бокуто громко хмыкает, вскакивая.

— Подожди, — говорит Куроо. Отчего-то ему хочется оттянуть этот момент. 

— Вот, — не слушая его, Бокуто задирает футболку, а потом, будто опомнившись, стискивает плечо Куроо и тянет вверх. — Давай, чего тянуть.

Цукишима отступает на шаг назад.

— Ты только не паникуй, — просит Куроо, а у самого зубы разве что не танцуют, не попадая друг на друга, хотя трясет его точно не от холода.

И он встает с Бокуто бок о бок, показывая и себя. Цукишима бестолково хлопает глазами.

— Давай, присмотрись, — мягко предлагает Бокуто, взмахнув рукой с телефоном. 

Цукишима опускает взгляд, присматриваясь. Бокуто подсвечивает. Мгновения тянутся в вязкой тишине. Потом Цукишима хмурится, присаживает на корточки, поправляет очки. И снова молча смотрит.

— Вот тут, — ну выдерживая, начинает Бокуто, собираясь показать ему. Цукишима перехватывает и отводит с сторону его руку. Теплое дыхание щекочет крошечные волоски на животе, Куроо непроизвольно напрягает мышцы.

— Я вижу, — глухо говорит Цукишима. — Вижу, но не могу понять.

Еще бы, думает Куроо. Как понять такое? Однажды кто-то сказал, что двое в отношениях — это много. А что уж говорить о троих? Невозможная глупость. Хорошо, что Куроо никогда не циклился на метках и вообще спокойно относится к этому всему. 

Вот только в душе все переворачивается вверх дном.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — хмыкает Бокуто, и Куроо просто не может понять, как ему удается настолько держать себя в руках. Он этого не понимает, но взглянув на профиль Бокуто, замечает, как напряжены у того желваки, как сосредоточено хмурятся брови.

— Это невероятно, — шепчет Цукишима. Куроо вздрагивает, когда прохладные пальцы касаются кожи. Цукишима неуверенно трогает метку, будто сомневается, настоящая ли она. 

От его прикосновений под кожей рождается зуд, хочется, чтобы он прикоснулся еще раз и еще, успокаивая его, но облегчение не наступает. 

Потом Цукишима поднимает вторую руку и точно так же прикасается к Бокуто — Куроо прошивает разрядом, напоминающим статическое электричество, только в десяток раз сильнее.

Они встряхиваются все трое, и по ошарашенным взглядам Куроо понимает, что почувствовали все. Бокуто падает на задницу, вытянув ноги перед собой и тяжело дыша. Поймав Цукишиму за руку, он без слов тянет его к себе; Куроо кивком отвечает на вопросительный взгляд, и Цукишима снова замыкает цепочку.

Куроо болтает, будто в воздушной трубе. Не хватает кислорода, чтобы дышать, не хватает почвы, что твердо стоять на ногах, не хватает ресурсов мозга, чтобы обработать проходящий через него поток видений и не хватает места в сердце, чтобы уместить все приносимые им чувства.

Куроо проживает целую жизнь за долю секунды, целую жизнь, ошеломляющую его своей полнотой настолько, что внутренности скручиваются острым спазмом боли. Боли от того, что все это с ним еще не случилось. От того, как сильно ему всего этого хочется.

Все происходит так быстро, что Куроо не успевает зацепиться ни за что вообще. Ни за что, кроме прочного осознания: в этих видениях они были все трое. Куроо чувствует их краешком летящего сознания, знает шестым чувством, что с ними происходит то же самое, и запоздало понимает, что так тесно внутри собственной шкуры ему от того, что в это мгновение он в ней не один. Они словно сливаются воедино, становятся одним целым, и это чувство настолько захватывает, что Куроо едва не теряет себя.

Кожу обжигает там, где находится его метка. Ноги подводят и Куроо падает на задницу, как подкошенный, разрывая их контакт. Его крупно трясет, каждый нерв в теле ломает и выматывает, спину прошивает судорогами. В трусах липко и мокро. Душа его так потрясена и взбудоражена, что соприкосновение с реальным окружающим миром просто пугает. 

Куроо пытается отдышаться, утирая тыльной стороной ладони мокрые глаза. Он видит неясно, расплывчато, размыто. Боковым зрением — сжавшегося в комок Бокуто, прямо перед собой — стоящего на коленях Цукишиму. Его щеки блестят от слез. Куроо не хочется, чтобы он плакал.

Бокуто опережает его. Потянув к Цукишиме руки, он прижимает его к себе, устраивая головой на своем плече. Куроо встречается с ним взглядами: с потрясенным, удивленным и таким же влюбленным, как и он сам. В горле вспухает колючий комок. Куроо гладит подрагивающую спину, сталкиваясь с ладонью Бокуто. Он подается ближе, мажет губами по виску, накрывая Цукишиму своим телом, распластываясь по нему, притискиваясь так, чтобы не было ни единого кусочка пространства между ними. Горячая ладонь Бокуто обхватывает его за талию, прижимая еще теснее. Горячее дыхание Цукишимы испариной оседает на шее. Они жмутся друг к другу, переплетаясь ногами и руками так тесно, что становится почти больно и этого все равно мало. Бокуто сдувает его челку, прижимается поцелуем к взмокшему лбу. Он словно лекарство от всех сомнений оставляет в голове Куроо лишь легкость и покой.

Вечер пробирается мурашками под одежду, ерошит волосы ветром. Куроо чувствует себя выброшенным на тихий берег моряком, пережившим дьявольский шторм. Его душа все еще вздрагивает, приходя в себя испытанных ощущений.

Куроо никогда не верил в метку и всю эту чепуху, но почувствовав вживую, что такое настоящая связь, ему хочется смеяться в лицо самому себе. Потому что поселившийся в душе покой и всепоглощающее чувство обожания к этим двоим становятся двумя столпами, на которые встает его мир.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — хрипло шепчет Цукишима, перебирая волосы на затылке Куроо. Распахнув глаза, он встречается с ним взглядами, и от осознания того, что в своих чувствах он больше никогда не будет одинок, к горлу подступает комок.


End file.
